


Table For Two

by planetundersiege



Series: Adashi Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Cooking, Cute, Dialogue, Dinner, Drabble, Food, Home made cooking, M/M, Oneshot, Pre series, Shadam, Shiro is a terrible cook, Voltron, adashi, kitchen, prompt, they are pure, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adashi week 2018: Day 5: Homemade cooking.Adam is making dinner.





	Table For Two

The kitchen had a peaceful atmosphere.

The relaxing sound of Adam cutting carrots into tiny pieces and thrown into a salad, the sound of frying some meat along with the pops of the boiling oil, the boiling sound of the pasta getting ready, all along with the heavenly smell of food in the making.

It had been a long day at work, teaching all those classes. So now Adam just wanted to relax and enjoy the evening with Shiro, the two of them sharing a home cooked meal together. He knew how much Shiro loved home made food, especially his, and it made Adam feel appreciated and talented.

He took some seasoning and put it into the boiling pasta, to give it some flavor as it cooked into it, and then looked his the meat was doing. Almost done, it would be medium, just like Shiro liked it, the man deserved a treat for being amazing.

Adam got so lost in his cooking, so he didn’t notice the other man entering.

“You cooking? It smells delicious Adam.”

“Thanks Takashi, I try my best.”

“I really love your food, you always make such a variety and it’s always tasty. But aren’t you exhausted with making dinner every night?”

Adam laughed.

“Do I have a choice? Your cooking is terrible, I don’t want us to starve to death.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad.”

“You managed to burn a salad. Takashi I love you, but I’m not letting you near the kitchen.”


End file.
